El regreso de Keyes
by Sharon94
Summary: Juvia por fin será correspondida por Gray, pero alguien no los dejara tranquilos. ¿Podrán sacar su amor adelante sin morir en el intento? Si quieres saber, lee mi historia :3... Los personajes no me pertecen, son exclusividad de Hiro Mashima
1. chapter 1

**Nota**

 ** _Hola a todos la verdad soy nueva en esto, nunca he escrito algo así que por favor no sean crueles conmigo T.T!!!!!!! Amo Fairy Tail en especial el GRUVIA 3….Pero bueno les dejo con la historia y comenten que todo es bien recibido;*; espero les guste._**

 ** _Ojo, esta historia es completamente mía xd, no está basada específicamente en cómo ocurrieron las cosas en la serie…..almenos aquí aun no tienen la pelea contra los 12 spriggan asique gray le hizo la promesa de darle una respuesta a juvia antes de terminar la pelea contra Tártaros y todos en el gremio estaban enterados de eso. Solo eso era_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Era un día normal en el Reino de Fiore, Magnolia, especialmente en un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail. Casi un año después de la pelea contra Tártaros todos se encontraban celebrando en dicho gremio como era de costumbre….claro algunas cosas nunca cambian.

GRAY: Oye flamitas quieres pelea!!!! (＃) (Decía gray con una venita resaltando por su frente).

NATSU: Que te sucede hielera con patas (」ロ)… Porque mejor no te haces hombre y le contestas de una buena vez como es debido.!!!

GRAY: Tsk….Cierra la boca cerebro de carbón y tu como sabes eso???... No te metas en lo que no te importa... Ice Make: Lanza. (Miles de lazas de hielo se dirigieron hasta Natsu pero este lo esquivo)

NATSU: Gray…MALDITO DESGRACIADO! Puño del dragón de fuego. (En ese momento Gray lo esquiva y para su desgracia este cae sobre Erza votando su querido y riquísimo pastel de fresa…ya se imaginaran que sucedió después (／。＼))

ERZA: m-mii pastel de fre-eee..s.sssaas ……quien fue ……GRAY, NATSUUUU…LOS HARE PAGAR!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

NATSU/GRAY: l-lo seeenti..mo..s…

En otra mesa más apartada del gremio había un grupo de chicas tenían una conversación bastante interesante.

LUCY: Juvia!!! Pero como es eso de que Gray aun no es capaz de darte una respuesta concreta? (hablaba una rubia tratando de entender mejor la situación)

LEVY: Así es juvia admiro que puedas aguantar tanto , es un tsundere _'

JUVIA: etto……juvia cree que quizás gray-sama aun no está preparado (﹏) ….aunque juvia tampoco ha vuelto a insistir con el tema, es por eso que juvia piensa que lo mejor será darle su espacio y esperar a que este listo. ( Esto lo decía con un leve sonrojo pero a la vez con sus ojos cristalizados )

LEVY: Pero juvia!!! …..enserio no puedo creer que seas tan buena….pero bueno, somos tus amigas asique te apoyamos en todo lo que necesites, si tú piensas que lo mejor es esperar, hazlo……pero que no sea para siempre, tú también mereces ser feliz .

LUCY: así es Juvia, nosotras estaremos para ti siempre!

LUCY/JUVIA/LEVY: (juvia apachurrada por un abrazo del oso (_))

Luego de esa charla intima de amigas sin que nadie las interrumpiera y la masacre que propino Erza a Natsu y Gray aparece el maestro que volvía de una reunión con el consejo para dar un anuncio.

MAESTRO: Mocosos, tengo un aviso muy importante que darles, es algo que nos concierne como familia y como saben la familia siempre está unida……

ERZA: maestro…..

NATSU/GRAY: que sucedió viejo? (se dan cuenta que hablaron al mismo tiempo y chocan sus frentes para comenzar una pelea….nuevamente)

MAESTRO: baka!!!!!!! Presten atención que es algo muy importante!!!

NATSU/GRAY: lo sentimos

MAESTRO: bueno como les iba diciendo…..es algo bastante delicado. Como ya sabrán ha pasado casi un año desde que tuvimos la batalla contra Tártaros, la cual a duras penas salimos victoriosos….a pesa de tener pérdidas importantes….a lo que quiero llegar es que hoy se me acerco un miembro del consejo y me dijo que al parecer uno de los demonios de Tártaros, quedo vivo.

GREMIO: PERO QUE!!!!!!!!!

MAESTRO: Así es, uno sobrevivió. Los del consejo aún desconocen su paradero, sin embargo, poseen información de algo que ocurrió en Crocus, lo cual los lleva a tener una idea de quien pueda ser.

LUCY: Qué ocurrió en Crocus maestro? (pregunta una rubia exaltada tras recordar su perdida en dicha batalla)

MAESTRO: mmm…..hubo un robo en la más grande tienda de pociones, y cuando lograron atrapar a los bandidos estos cayeron rendidos al suelo. Así es como se dieron cuenta que estos eran cadáveres que estaban siendo controlados.

JUVIA: q-quue..ee??? ((())) (En ese momento juvia le da una mirada rápida a gray y se da cuenta que este la estaba mirando asombrado)

GRAY: será que…..él es el nigromante que manipulaba a mi padre? El mismo que derroto juvi-aa…..


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

MAESTRO: El consejo sabe que el único capaz de manipular a su antojo a los cadáveres es KEYES, por lo que ya están planeando una estrategia para poder atraparlo de una vez. De lo que pueden estar seguros es que esta vez no sucederá lo mismo, no dejare que nadie le ponga una mano encima mis mocosos!!!!!

GREMIO: AYE!!!!!!!!

En ese momento juvia se levanta de la mesa donde estaba con las chicas y sale rápido del gremio; esto no pasó desapercibido para cierto pelinegro que no le quitaba el ojo de encima y mucho menos sabiendo que ella aun no podía superar el tema de su padre.

GRAY: juvia espera! (gritaba mientras la seguía)

Juvia se dirigía a Fairy Hills, en el transcurso pudo darse cuenta que se oían gritos cerca de dicho lugar por lo que comenzó a correr , en eso ve a una mujer desesperada y decide hablarle.

JUVIA: Disculpe, por qué hay tanto escáldalo? Que sucedió?

MUJER: es terrible!!!!!!!! Un incendio, ahí!!! Oh, por dios usted es maga de fairy tail ……el lugar que se está incendiando es…..(justo es interrumpida por un pelinegro, alto, ….esbelto……….. guapetón….* ok no xd aaaajja)

GRAY: juvia que paso ¿? Por qué tanto alboroto? (preguntaba muy agitado ya que tuvo que correr mucho para alcanzarla)

JUVIA: (con lágrimas en los ojos)….Fairy Hills esta……se esta……..QUEMANDO!!!!!

Juvia sale corriendo mientras le decía a gray que fuera al gremio y avisara a todos, especialmente a las chicas.

Una vez llego al lugar, juvia quedo impactada, el lugar estará envuelto en llamas, la entrada estaba derrumbada mientras otras partes del edificio amenazan con caerse.

JUVIA: Water nebula!!! (Dos gigantescas columnas de agua se forman desde los costados del edificio y golpean la propiedad apagando la mayor parte de las llamas, concentro todo su poder mágico en ese ataque).

Desde el humo juvia pudo visualizar una silueta que se le hizo muy familiar, de inmediato comento a temblar…

KEYES: hola mujer, ha pasado bastante tiempo, aun no olvido lo que me hiciste en aquella pelea……me venciste y gracias a eso acabaste con mi mejor marioneta!!!! ((﹏)) , con Silver Fullbuster.

No olvides estas palabras…..TE BUSCARE Y ME VENGARE POR LO QUE ME HICISTE, Y CREO QUE YA TENGO UNA IDEA BASTANTE INTERESANTE PARA ENTRETENERME CONTIGO….SOLO ESPERA JUVIA LOCKSAR, ESTO NO LO TOMES COMO UNA SIMPLE AMENAZA….(mientras hablaba iba desapareciendo).

Justo cuando la figura de keyes se desvaneció llegan corriendo las chicas junto con el gremio y el maestro.!!!

NATSU: Juvia yo me encargo…..fsssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Comenzó a succionar todos los rastros de fuego a su paso acabando por fin con el incendio)….wow juvia, no puedo creer que de un solo ataque apagaras casi todo el incendio, debes haber ocupado mucho poder mágico.

GRAY: (llega corriendo al lado de ella) Juvia te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida…


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

JUVIA: s-sii! Juvia solo está un poco ago…….(no se da cuenta cuando cae desmayada por el cansancio, en eso gray reacciona rápidamente y la sostiene antes de que llegue al suelo)

ERZA: no puedo creerlo…..nuestro hogar …ahora donde viviremos !!!!

LEVY: Es verdad tendremos que buscar alojamiento en magnolia….(una triste y tierna peliceleste de baja estatura decía triste) todas nuestras cosas, nuestros recuerdos T.T mis libros!!!!

MAESTRO: tranquilas mis hijas me encargare de encontrar al responsable de esto; Juntos reconstruiremos Fairy Hills.

Por ahora, deberán hablar con un amigo cercano del gremio para poder alojarse en su hogar por un tiempo hasta que todo este como antes.

Y así fue como hicieron varias…..Evergreen hablo con Freed y este acepto gustoso, Laki se quedó con Mirajane, kana y Erza se fueron a la casa de Lucy…..solo quedaban Levy, Juvia y Wendy con Charle.

Mientras Gray aún seguía con juvia desmayada en sus brazos, estaba siendo acompañado por dos Dragon Slayer y dos gatos, estos solo se dedicaban a hablar en cómo podían ayudar a las chicas mientras se arreglaba la situacion asique partieron y cada uno se acercó a Levy y Weny.

CON WENDY:

NATSU/HAPPY: Wendy, charle, les gustaría quedarse por un tiempo con Happy y yo en nuestra casa??

WENDY: etto….claro Natsu-san..muchas gracias (‿)( agradecía con una sonrisa sincera)

CHARLE: qué más da, no hay mejores opciones….y cuidado gato con lo que tú y Natsu intentan, no se pasen de pervertidos!

NATSU/HAPPY: aye! :D

CON LEVY:

Cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos se le acercaba una peliceleste de baja estatura.

GALLEL: Oye enana puedes venir con nosotros a quedarte, quieres? GE-HE

LEVY: em….etto…(sonrojada)…..cl-aaro gallel , gracias.

Y así se fueron todos los del gremio a sus respectivos hogares junto con las chicas ya que habían tenido un día un poco duro; pero nadie se dio cuenta que Gray aún seguía con Juvia en sus brazos desmayada y lo peor aún, que ella no tenía donde dormir. Una vez se quedaron solos, mientras gray estaba sentado en el suelo con juvia encima, este comenzó a observarla detenidamente.


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

 **Pensamientos gray:**

No puedo creerlo, cuanto más tendrá que sufrir?... se ve hermosa mientras duerme, aun no puedo asimilar como alguien puede amarme de esa manera? Yo no hice nada para que ella se enamorara de mí, al menos eso creo yo, solo hice lo que era correcto, en ese momento cuando nos enfrentamos la primera vez siendo enemigos, no me pareció una mala persona…..sin darme cuenta ella siempre estuvo a mi lado arriesgando su vida para protegerme, todos en el gremio hablan de su valor y amor por su familia, que me salvo en la isla tenrou..

Nunca me dejo solo a pesar de que muchas veces la trate de la peor manera solo por creer que alejándola de mí la protegería.

Como pude estar tan equivocado? ….miedo…si eso fue y es..MIEDO! no quiero seguir perdiendo a gente importante en mi vida, primero mis padres, luego Ur….despues Ul y ahora….no soportaría perderla a ella (gray sentía sus ojos un poco húmedos, pero no le prestó atención ya que se encontraban solos y ella dormida. Hasta que una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos….)

JUVIA: ke..y..es…..no…..aléjate …..(Casi llorando)…si-lver-sama!!!(En eso gray comenzó a menearla para que despierte de esa horrible pesadilla)

GRAY: juvia, juvia despierta…..juvia!!!! (Ella despierta de golpe mientras lagrimas traicioneras comienzan a caer por sus mejillas pálidas)

GRAY: juvia tu aun …..no…superas de lo mi padre verdad? (Decía este con un tono serio) ven aquí, tú te quedaras conmigo en mi casa durante la reconstrucción de Fairy Hills (mientras la cargaba estilo princesa)

JUVIA: gray-sama…..etto…está bien (/).

Se fueron rumbo a casa de gray, durante todo el trayecto hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, hasta que el chico decidió romper el silencio informándole a juvia que ya habían llegado y que si podía caminar para así el dirigirse a abrir la puerta, ella solo asintió.

Pensamientos juvia:

No puedo creer que entrare a la casa de Gray-sama y con su permiso!!!!!!! ; No es que Juvia haya entrado antes a escondida!!! Jamás!, etto…bueno..quizás un par de veces. Ahora que lo pienso, estaremos solos en la casa por bastantes días, quizás ahora si se anime a darme por fin una respuesta….aunque juvia….no lo quiere presionar :c..

Narración normal:

Juvia entro a la casa hundida en sus pensamientos, inspeccionaba todo a su paso con su mirada, encontraba que era un lugar lindo, no tenía muchas cosas solo lo necesario: un living- comedor pequeño, cocina, una habitación y en ella se encontraba el único baño de la casa.

Por un momento comenzó a preguntarse dónde dormiría por lo que comenzó a fantasear una vez más con sus ojos como corazones…..de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que nuestro amado pelinegro no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

GRAY: Juvia si quieres puedes darte un baño, en la repisa hay toallas limpias…..emmm….sé que perdiste todo en el incendio y que no tienes más ropa salvo la que llevas puesta….asique ve a la ducha y buscare algo en el closet para que uses para dormir mientras se lava tu ropa.

( decía un sonrojado gray mientras miraba hacia el lado para tratar de ocultar su evidente sonrojo)

JUVIA: (perdida en su imaginación solo asintió y camino rápido al baño)


End file.
